<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riko and Chikas secret by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876727">Riko and Chikas secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Underwear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko and chika have been dating for a month now and they reveal what’s hiding beneath their skirts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riko and Chikas secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chika and Riko were watching the shore together, but since chika has been dating Riko for a month now, she asks to look under Riko’s skirt, she Riko is a tsundere, she gets very shy about this, but proceeds to lift up her skirt and show chika her underpants, they were blue and had a picture of rainbow dash from mlp on them, so this made chika tease Riko with her saying, wow Riko I didn’t know you were a brony! Riko’s face turned redder than a tomato, and then chika said, I’m just kidding, I’m a brony too see! Chika said as she lifted up her skirt and her underpants were yellow and had a picture of applejack on them, Riko stopped being shy, and now knew that her girlfriend shared the same interests as she did, then they walked over to takami household, and Chika showed Riko her room which was full of nothing but mlp merchandise, so chika and Riko started to play with plushies of rainbow dash and applejack, then they watched fim when it came on, and they went to sleep together</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>